shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku/Part 2
Marcus Soarian vs Guddo Rakku Written by FoolishMortalFOOL Part 2: Personalities Collide! Battle Between Two Swordsmen Begins! Scene: Verde Yasai Plaza: Oriibu Niwa Grill Sharon: KIYAAYAYAYA!!! A maid cat! That’s hilarious! (Shango laughing aloud which catches the attention of the rest of the customers in the restaurant) Arilius still has his beak open while Marcus still remains silent as he is still shocked by Rakku’s comment of him being a female maid cat. Then he starts to get annoyed by Shango’s outburst of laughter and crude comments and turns to face Rakku. Sharon: KIYAYAYAYA!!! (She is still laughing as Marcus talks with Rakku) Marcus: I don’t know who you are but I assure you that rumor has no validity to it what so ever!!! (He speaks in an irritated tone and face) Rakku:……How boring… (He emits white fan shaped air out of his mouth to indicate a sigh) Rakku: '''You sure? '''Marcus: Yes!! I am definitely sure! (He speaks in a more irritated tone and slightly enlarged head with angry anime expression) Sharon: KIYAYAYAYA!!! Marcus:…..Stop it. (monotone irritated tone) Arilius: Stop it! Sharon: But come oooonnnnn! You know you did! Kiyayayayaya~ Sharon said while thinking:' Revenge taste so good! He will fry in hell for pulling all those pranks on me! Like the time he put a chicken mask on me! And everyone almost try to eat me! Oh thank you, crazy spikey blue-hair guy! Rakku: So it is true! (Excited expression) Rakku: But you’re a guy! What’s wrong with you? Marcus: No, it’s not true! Right now, it’s you! And!... Marcus quickly turns to his head and points his finger at Sharon. Arilius imitates Marcus as he does this. Marcus: You are so not! becoming a mermaid for the next 2 weeks! Sharon: Kiyaya…..(Laughter comes to a halt when she heard him say that) Crack! '''''Crack! Crack! (Sharon turns into a completely white figure that is cracking like a stone statue about to collapse into pieces) Sharon: Nooooooooo, 2 weeks?!!!!! (Anime expression of her spinning around the screen as she hold her head with both of her hand as she screams in agony.) Sharon: It’s totally not true! He doesn’t do that kind of stuff! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! The revenge is actually BITTER!!!!'' (She emitting waterfall out of her eyes as she crying while she is in a more cartoon style)'' Arilius: No mermaid for 2 weeks! No mermaid for 2 weeks! Sharon: Damn you, bird! Bawwwaaaaaa! (Crying tone) Rakku has a teardrop on back of his forehead to indicate awkwardness Rakku: Huh? Mermaid? I didn’t get that but I guess you are into cinky stuff!....So….Your girlfriend? Marcus: AH-HEM! (Marcus clearing his throat while closing his eyes and covering his mouth with his right fist) Marcus: No, she’s just my cook and that’s all….. Anyway, I believe I heard you said that you wanted to duel with me? Rakku: Yup! But more like a fight between two swordsmen! (Rakku tightens his fist towards Marcus to show excitement of a possible fight) Rakku: So do you agree? Please! I am SOOOOooo BORED on this island! (Rakku claps his hands together while closing his hands to kinda beg) Marcus: Hmmmm, well I do need to further strengthen my swordsmanship and test out a new form….Sure, why not! Rakku: YA-DA!!!!!! All RIGHT!!! THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY!!!! (Rakku clenches his fist and raises it up in the air to show his happiness and enthusiasm for the coming duel) Rakku: Thank you, God! You have now made me a believer! Now if you only could solve my money problem! (Rakku claps his hands together again while praying to God again) Marcus: Money Problem? Rakku: Oh, it’s nothing! Just broke! You see, the food here makes you…blah blah…...(Rakku scratches his head as he speaks with a fake smile) Marcus: I see. As Marcus ponders about Rakku’s last comment while ignoring Rakku talking about something, Sharon is moping on the table with darkness surrounding her as she displays her depression while Arilius is pecking her head continuously. Arilius: I’m going to eat you! (Arilius said jokily) Marcus thinking:' Don’t tell me he’s actually after my bounty? Is he an enemy pirate? No, more like a bounty hunter since it looks like he’s alone. But the way he spoke to me earlier. It sounds more like that he just wanted to have an honest duel with me. Doesn’t matter! I am a genius when handling situations like this! I can handle anything that he throws at me! No problem at all! Wait, the duel…. Marcus gets up and slams the table with his hand lightly. '''''Thump! Rakku: Huh? (Rakku turns his face towards the source of the sound) Marcus: So what are the arrangements to this duel, bounty hunter? (Marcus with a serious look) Rakku:….So you know right away that I’m a bounty hunter! What gave it away? (Rakku speaks with a smirk) Marcus: '''Just a good guess! So where do you want fight? I prefer somewhere else where there’s no population around so there won’t be any causalities….if you don’t mind? '''Rakku smiles a little: Wahahaha! Not at all! So you have a good conscience too! It’s rare to meet another good pirate like you. Marcus: You laugh like a villain…Are you evil? (Marcus with a teardrop on back of his forehead as he as well as others felt awkward by Rakku’s demonic laugh) Rakku with a big smile: No! Could be but don’t wanna! I like you! I can tell we are going to have a great time! Rakku: 'Beating the crap out of each other!!!! Beating the crap out of each other! Beating the crap out of each other! Beating the crap out of each other! ''(The words echo as the screen gets a closer shot towards Sharon’s face as she is still moping on the table) '''Sharon mutters: I’m a pretty mermaid princess…. (Sharon’s ear points up as the echoing words caught her attention in her head) Sharon yells: BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER?!!! (Sharon snaps out of her depression and quickly springs up which causes Arilius to flap his wings rapidly) Sharon: Where? When? Who? (Sharon speaks frantically as she looks all over the place for a fight in progress) Marcus and Rakku gaze at Sharon as she yells. Arilius flies toward Marcus’s sword, Sciopero Alato, to sit on the butt of it. Marcus: I’m fighting this bounty hunter later. (Marcus is pointing to Rakku) Rakku: Yup! (Rakku positions his hand like a knife in front of himself to confirm it) Sharon: Really? A bounty hunter? So you think you can take him on, eh? You look like a strong guy! How about taking me on? I will kick your ass faster you can say… Rakku interrupts her: I will buy you a ship for you since I’m a generous girl who would help any one in need? (Rakku holding his hands together as he displays his eyes in an innocent fashion as they sparkle) Sharon: That’s too long! And there’s no way I will do that! (Jagged Teeth and white eyes angry expression) Marcus: Yeah! There’s no way that she’s that nice! (yellow lines blink around his head as he insults her) Arilius: She’s mean to me! (He flag his right wing up in the air with yellow lines blinking around him too as he speaks) Sharon: I am too! Nice! So nice, that I won’t even beat you guys up for that comment! Rakku: What about me? (Rakku point to himself with a fake smile to imply about his lack of transportation) Sharon: Don’t worry! I won’t beat you up too! Rakku: Ah…..That’s not what I meant. (Rakku has a sweat drop on the back of his forehead as he lowers his hand) Sharon: Wait a minute! Nice try! I see what you did! I do WANT to beat you up! Get ready to fight! (Sharon grins as she cracks her knuckles to get ready for battle) Rakku: Wait! Wait! (Rakku puts up both of his hands facing towards to get her attention) Rakku: Not here! And besides! I never said I want to fight you! Only him! (Rakku points to Marcus) Marcus and Arilius drinking tea and sighing as they enjoy their jade tea. Sharon: What? I’m not good enough for you? (Sharon said with an irritated face) Rakku: No, that’s not it! (Rakku showing displeasure in his face) Sharon: It’s because I’m a girl, isn’t it? (Sharon getting angrier) Rakku: Huh? No, course not! But I don’t mind having a warm-up before the main event! (Rakku with a confident face) Sharon: Just a warm-up?!!! Oh, THAT’S IT! I’LL CRUSH ALL YOUR BONES FOR THAT!!! (Sharon charges towards Rakku as she is about to punch him in the face) Rakku: Oi! Oi! Oi! I prefer not to fight here but guess it can’t be help with ill-tempered people. (Rakku is dodging her attacks with no effort at all while moving a few steps back as Sharon is trying to punch him while moving forward a bit) Rakku thinking'':' ''So much power from her punches!.... but still not enough to even reach me. Such a shame, if only she is a bit closer to my level but..... oh well, still a bit exciting! (Rakku is still dodging her punches with no effort at all while moving a few steps back as Sharon continues her assault on him) Sharon: Can’t fight back, huh?! Can’t handle how strong a woman is? Huh?! '''''Rakku thinking: This is a bad place to fight. I guess I have to finish this quick! (Rakku with a very serious look and positions his arm and hand to launch a palm strike towards Sharon until… Rakku thinking:' Or not… Marcus quickly grabs Sharon’s hand to prevent her from attacking Rakku any further as he moves between Rakku and Sharon. Rakku:………''(Rakku stays still after Marcus stepped in the short fight)'' ''Rakku thinking: He moves quickly for a rookie…That means our fight later won’t be boring after all. Interesting!. (Rakku grins while part of his teeth shows)'' Sharon: Marcus?! What are you doing?! Get out of my way! I need to prove him that I, a woman, can defeat him!! Marcus: Stop this, Sharon. Please do not drag this fight any further. Sharon: But!.. Marcus: No buts! I understand about your pride as a woman but that’s no reason to fight in a crowded place like this! And he didn’t even hinted that he disrespects your gender. Sharon: I don’t care! I know he mocked me! (Sharon is moving forward a little, causing Marcus to exert more force to hold Sharon back) Marcus: Aaa….'' (Marcus catches his breath)'' Marcus yells: Sharon! As your captain, I order you to snap to your senses! Think about how a restaurant is supposed to be a place where people are supposed to enjoy their food! You’re a cook, aren’t you?! Sharon: Yeah… (Sharon speaks in dispirited tone) Marcus yells: Then you should have known that before you started this! So act like a cook that you are!! Sharon:…..You’re right! I should show that…..I’m sorry, Marcus….. (Sharon loosens her fist and lowers her arms as she bobs her head down to show how sorry she is.) Marcus: You should say sorry to him too (Marcus steps out of the way to show Rakku in Sharon’s sight) Rakku: Me? No, I should be the one who say sorry, I shouldn’t have agitated her! (Rakku waving his hands in front of him with a nervous facial expression) Sharon: No, it’s my fault, I’m sorry, blue-haired dude. Marcus: His real nam…..now you mention it, I didn’t get your name, bounty hunter. Rakku: Oops, where are my manners…if I have any. I’m Guddo Rakku, your opponent for the day and the one you will lose to! Nice to meet you! Rakku reaches his hand out to Marcus to offer a handshake Marcus: Crahahaha! Confident one, aren’t you? (Marcus grins as he speaks) Marcus: You probably know my name already since you approached me with the knowledge of my bounty poster but let me introduce myself anyway. I'm Marcus Soarian, Captain of the Masked Pirates! Nice to meet you too Marcus shakes his hand with Rakku Marcus: And this is Sharon, my cook! (Marcus moves his hand to introduce Rakku towards her) Marcus: And this is Arilius, my pet parrot! (Marcus then moves his hand to point towards Arilius) Arilius lifts up his right wing to place on his head. Arilius: Nice to meet ya! Bucko! Rakku: It’s Rakku. Arilius: That’s what I said! Igloo! Rakku: That’s right!.....Wait…I’m not a block of ice!!! (Rakku yells with a jagged teeth and white eyes anime expression) Marcus: Crahahaha! He’s just messing with you! Sharon: Rakku, I’m sorry for picking up a fight with you here but I would have beaten you anyway if we were in different location. Rakku: Yeah right! I like to see you try! Sharon: All right! Let’s step outside and settle this! (Sharon points to the outside by swinging her hand sideways with a thumbs up position) Marcus: Wait, Sharon. (Marcus puts his hand on Sharon’s right shoulder to stop her) Sharon: What is it this time, Marcus? I have myself under control and we’re not fighting inside! Marcus: It’s not that…It’s that….. I’m not paying your bill! Arilius: Eat & Run! Rakku: I swear it wasn’t me this time! (Rakku raises his hand up in the hand in response) Sharon:….Oh…Oops! My bad! (Sharon looks to the other side of the room as she makes a silly expression) Marcus: Besides Sharon, You would have lost anyway… Sharon: What was that? (Sharon quickly looks at Marcus as she is disturbed by Marcus’s comment) Marcus: Despite that, we have just met him a few minutes ago, I can tell he is incredibly strong. Perhaps at on a completely higher level than us. You can’t fight him yet. And besides, he didn’t want a fistfight, he said he want to test his skills as a swordsman against me. Sharon: Really? Then that’s not going to stop me anyway! You too aren’t backing down from this challenge! Aren’t you...Captain? Marcus: Exactly! (Marcus grins as he shows part of his teeth) Shango suddenly appears behind Marcus and Sharon as he returned from the souvenir shop. Shango: Hey, guys! I’m back! Marcus: Hey! Shango! You were at the souvenir store for a really long time! Sharon: Yeah, what took you so long?! We already finished our meal! Shango: Sorry about that but…Boy!, the souvenir shop has so many interesting stuff! I got jade pants, map of the island,……..blah blah….. As Shango talks, Rakku picks up a cup of jade tea from a nearby waitress as she was delivering the food and drinks to another table and sips from it as he glares at Shango. Then he places the cup on the Masked Pirates’ table. He was so focused on Shango for being a big alligator that can walk on two legs, he didn’t even notice him talking at all! Shango: and Oo! This rad jade taffy! And by the way, it takes the Log Pose about 2 days to……. Shango: Hello? May I help you? (Shango notices that Rakku is staring at him at an odd way as if he is shocked to see him) '''''In Rakku’s point of view A picture scene of Shango, which suddenly changed to a greener version of the screen with all sorts of computer layouts all over as they are analyzing Shango and computing what he is. The following words are being displayed in large bold letters as they disappear as the next phrases replace the previous phrases. As this happens, Shango gradually becomes nervous and scared while sweating as he see Rakku behaving as a starved person about to hunt down his most favorite food in the world. Rakku is making louder slurping sounds and unsheathing his sword little by little as time goes on. Meanwhile, Marcus, Sharon, and Arilius are confused by Rakku’s behavior. Scanning identity of creature.... Crocodile?... No, Alligator… Creature is identified as Alligator……. Alligator confirmation….. Biggest Alligator ever encountered….. Meal Calendar being accessed…. Scanning for previous consumption of alligator…… Guddo Rakku have not eaten Alligator for months….. Alligator is #3 on the list of favorite meat to eat…… Analyzing Preferred Cooking method…. Fried Gator Tail with spicy dipping sauce….. Grilled Gator Steak…. Cajun Alligator & Crawfish Stew…. Selected Cooking Method Completed….….All of the above…. CONSUME! ''(Blinking in larger bolder words 3 times)'' GET HIM!! (Words gradually appear from left to right as it fills up the whole screen with insane speed!) BON APPETIT! (French chef saying those words, shows up in along with the giant text in the center of the screen while making a Ding! sound effect) Rakku: I’M THE CROCODILE HUNTER! TIME TO EAT!!!!!!!! (Rakku lunges towards Shango while swing his sword at him) Shango: What the? I’m not food!!!! (Shango try to defend against Rakku’s attack but couldn’t react in time) Marcus: Wait! He’s my navigator and my nakama! (Marcus’s frightened face as he sees his friend about to be cut and tries to stop Rakku as he moves toward Shango) Sharon: I knew this day would come! (She also tries to stop Rakku as she moves toward Shango) Arilius: Crikey! The Crocodile hunter! SCREECHH!!!!!!! (Rakku quickly stop in this tracks as his wooden sandals leave a track on the floor with smoke coming out. Marcus and Sharon stop in their tracks as well as they noticed Rakku stopped moving towards Shango.)'' '''Rakku:….WAIT! YOU CAN TALK?!!! Shango: Yeah, I can talk…..??? Shango is left confused as Rakku walks back to the table and pick up the cup he was drinking from before. Rakku then drinks some of the Jade Tea then looks at Shango again while still drinking. Then… Rakku: OH MY GOD!!! A TALKING ALLIGATOR!!! (As Rakku talks, he accidently spits out all the Jade Tea on Shango) Shango:…..YES!!!! I CAN TALK!!! (Shango with a very irritated facial expression as Jade tea is dripping from his face) Rakku: Oh…I guess I can’t eat you then….(Rakku still spitting out Jade Tea on him after drinking some) Shango: STOP DRINKING!!!! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!!!! (Shango yells with a jagged teeth and white eyes anime expression) Rakku: Oh sorry! It’s just that it’s not everyday I get to see a talking alligator! (Rakku with an innocent smiling face) Shango: Well, it’s not everyday you get your ass kicked by a talking alligator, isn’t it?! (Shango yells with a jagged teeth, white eyes, and steam coming out of his head anime expression) Marcus, Arilius, and Sharon are all laughing as Rakku and Shango argue. Rakku: So sorry! Oh! (Rakku suddenly turns his head towards Marcus) Rakku: Hey, Marcus! Marcus: Crahahaha….What is it? (Marcus laughing lessens as Rakku called out to him) Rakku: Where do you want to fight? The forest? Near the lake or something like that? Or do you want me to pick instead? I know a few places that are perfect to fight in! Marcus: I don’t know….Let me think… ''Marcus thinking: Hmmmm, I only been on this island for less than a hour so I am not very familiar with the island’s layout here but seem to be just a forest island but… it seems like he’s more familiar with Ever Jade Island if he knew this island has a lake. That would mean that he has a slight land advantage over me due to more experience around the terrains.. I can’t let him pick the location for our fight…If only I have a map of this island?....'' '''Marcus thinking: Wait! Shango?! (Marcus’ sudden realization facial expression)'' Marcus thinking:'' I can look at the map he bought earlier and see if there are any terrains that can give Rakku the least advantage to him as possible! But I need time! I can do this! '' Marcus: I have no clue but how about we fight in tomorrow? Me and my crew just got here and we want to look around the island a bit. We can meet back here tomorrow at 4 pm and then, I’ll tell you where I want to fight. Is that fine with you? Rakku: Tomorrow?! Sorry, but no can do….I’m really itching for a fight now and prefer to do this as soon as possible. And you guys can go sightseeing later and I could help you around. PLEASE!!!! WITH A JADE CHERRY ON TOP?!!! (Rakku on the ground with his hands together as he begs to Marcus) Marcus: Oh…okay then….How about 1 hour later then? I need to relax after eating and we can meet back at the front of this restaurant in 1 hour. Then we can go to the location that I pick? Sounds good to you? Rakku: Okay! That sounds better! But…. (Rakku suddenly stands up in excitement until) Rakku: You could have the opportunity to set up the place with traps before we fight? (Rakku with a serious look with a cautious glare) Marcus: I would never stoop that low! I assure you that I do not need to resort to such dirty tricks to win my battles! If I ever do, you are feel free to kill me at anytime! (Marcus points to his own chest with his thumb as he said the last phrase with determination showing on his face) Shango: Captain! You can’t be serious! (Shango with a shocked face) Sharon: Nooo! I still need you to put the mask on me! (Sharon with a distressed facial expression) Shango: There are more important things than your stupid mask! Arilius: She has a mermaid mask!! Shango: Wait!...Did he say mer… Sharon: You heard wrong!!! (Sharon moves in front of Arilius and facing Shango while raising both of her hands up in the air) Sharon whispers to Arilius: I will eat you for dinner! (Sharon turns around and leans to Arilius) Arilius: I don’t taste good! Marcus: Yes, I am dead serious! Rakku: Ooo, what a bad choice of words! But because of those words, I trust you! Besides,….Any of your methods won’t work against me anyway! (Rakku with a smile on his face) Rakku: Well, I take my leave for the time and meet you guys in a hour! See ya! (Rakku walks away to exit the restaurant) Marcus: All right!....Wait! I got a question for you! Rakku: Ask away. Marcus: Where did you hear that rumor about me from? Rakku:…..Heheheh, sorry but it was me!! DON! Marcus: What?...It…was….you? (Marcus’s whole body was shaking a little as it sounds like a wooden chime with a Huh? Facial expression) Marcus: IT WAS YOU?!!!!! (Marcus’s WTF facial expression) Arilius: IT WAS YOU?!!!! (Copying Marcus’s WTF facial expression) Sharon: Marcus, I know it’s not true…. Sharon whispers:' So can I still become a mermaid? Marcus: No (Monotone tone) Sharon: Damn it! Rakku: Oh-oh, that’s my cue to leave! Exit stage right! Bye! Whoosh! '(Rakku leaves the Masked Pirates table very quickly to avoid further trouble)'' '''Marcus: Arghhh….. (Marcus is clenching his teeth together with anger until…) Marcus: hmmm, I think I’m going to make a new mask. We will meet one hour later but…I can do a rush job.'' (Marcus suddenly got a good idea facial expression with a devious smile)'' Shango: Marcus, he’s still here near the entrance and he’s waving to us. Marcus: Oh. Marcus, Arilius, Sharon, and Shango wave back to Rakku and then Rakku left the Oriibu Niwa Grill. Shango: Ahhhh! I don’t know about you guys but I’m haven’t eaten yet! Sharon: Yeah! More food!!!! Marcus: Okay, go ahead but I need to borrow the map of the island that you just bought. Shango: Okay….where is it? (Shango sits down at the table and looks through his bags of souvenirs that he bought earlier and finally found it) Shango: Here you go! Looking for a good place for your duel? (Shango hands the map over to Marcus) Marcus: Yup…what’s this? (Marcus looking a little confused) A pony-tailed brunette waitress hands over the check to Marcus Marcus: We haven’t asked for the check yet. Waitress: Yes but this is the bill for that gentleman with the blue hair earlier. He told me that this table would pay his bill as an apology for that red-haired gal attacking him earlier. Waitress: I didn’t believe him at first but when he said he would confirm it by having you guys waving at him so I would know that he was actually friends with you people. You people sure are nice and generous for helping him in his hard times! (The waitress smiles as she said the last sentence) Marcus, Arilius, Shango, and Sharon are so shocked that they became silent as they realized that they have been tricked. All of them became mostly white figures with black outlines as the background became completely black as an anime expression to show to the viewers how really shocked they are. All of them: 'THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! ''(Scene of the outside view of the front of the restaurant with its structure shaking and its rooftop jumping out of the building and back once as an anime effect of their outburst) ''Scene switches''' to Rakku walking in the Verde Yasai Plaza.'' Rakku: Wow, they are such nice pirates! And interesting too! Oh, I almost forgot! (Rakku stops walking as he suddenly remembers something.) Rakku: I need to eat this pill after eating! Rakku takes out a big bag of green pills out of his blue rode and throws one pill in the air and catches it with his mouth and ate it. CRUNCH! Rakku: '''Yum! They may be freaking expensive but they sure taste like candy! (Rakku with very happy expression) ''Scene switches''' back to the Masked Pirates'' Marcus: Shango! I’m sorry but I need you to pick the location of the duel for me before you eat! I need to make the mask first to ensure that I get my revenge!!! (Marcus said as he started working on making a new mask) Shango: Way ahead of you! (Shango using a magnifying glass as he focuses on the map) Sharon: And I will order more food! Arilius: You’re still paying for it! (Arilius flies around Sharon) Sharon: Quiet, Big Beak! (Shango tries to grab Arilius) 1 hr later ''Scene: In front of the Oriibu Niwa Grill. Marcus, Arilius (on Marcus’s sword), Shango, and Sharon are standing on front of the restaurant as they wait for Rakku.'' Rakku: Hello! Ready for our duel?! And…oh yeah, thanks for paying my bill!'' (Rakku smiles)'' All of the 4 masked pirates stare at him with such ill intent, the background turned dark instantly as part of their faces are shadowed with glowing red eyes like anime expression. Rakku: What? What did I do wrong? I showed up on time! Shango: You made us to pay your own bill!!!!! Rakku: Huh? But Marcus said he would pay for me! Marcus: No, I didn’t! Rakku: Yes, you did! I remember you nodded when I ask if you could buy my lunch for me! It was when I was talking about why I was broke! Weren’t you listening?! Marcus:…….(Marcus with OMG, I shouldn’t have be deep in thought while he was talking facial expression) Marcus: Oh……my mistake.... Shango: Captain, that’s a bad habit you have there! (Shango with a disappointed look and few teardrops on his head) Sharon: Yup, he does! Shango and Arilius: Look’s who’s talking!!!! (Jagged teeth and white eyes anime expression) Rakku: Anyway….so where is our fight going to take place? Marcus: Oh, how about the Husui Plains? That’s about 3 miles north of here. (Marcus points to the north) Rakku: Ok, sounds good to me! That area has a beautiful scenery over there! I wish I could take a picture of it.....(Rakku getting a excited while explaining how beautiful the area is but…) Rakku: But there’s no such device for that task…such a shame..Sigh… (Rakku emits a white fan-shaped air out of his mouth to indicate a sigh for disappointment) Marcus: If only….well, let’s go! Unless that’s too far for you? Rakku: Nah, It’s a mere walk for me! I would ask the same for you! Marcus: Crahahaha! Let’s go! (Marcus laughs and smiles as he makes his move to indicate that it’s time to move) 20 min later Scene: Husui Plains. A landscape filled with grassy plains with some areas that are covered with different shades of green flowers. Trees filled varieties of jade fruits such as jade apples, jade oranges, jade peaches, etc. The lakes nearby are shining green ever so brilliantly as jade fishes are seen jumping out the water. East of the plains has a forest filled with all sorts of jade animals but that certain forest has the most dangerous animals of all places in Ever Jade Island which is why the citizens of the island do not live in here….Seeing all this green makes you filled with green envy? Marcus: Okay, let’s stop here. (Marcus puts the tip of his sword, Sciopero Alato, down on the middle of the Husui Plains with Arilius still sitting on the handle of the sword) ''Marcus thinking: This area should allow me to use all my masks to its fullest in here. I just wonder if there is anything else that I should know about this place other than the general knowledge of this place. Oh well, I’ll figure it out as I go along.'' Rakku: Ahhh, Husui Plains! So beautiful and yet, we are fighting here! (Rakku looks around place to sightsee) Arilius, Sharon, and Shango are at a distance from Marcus and Rakku as they are the observers of their duel. Sharon: Meh, I don’t like the color of green unless it’s 's. Shango: Hey! I’m green! Arilius: Me too! Sharon: I know what I said! Rakku: Soooo, shall we start? (Rakku backs a couple of feet away and then grabs the handle of his sword without unsheathing his sword) Marcus: Hold on! I want to make this duel more interesting! How about we make a bet? Rakku: Go on! I’m listening. Marcus takes out a mask that resembles a white cat with a cute facial expression with frills and bows designs on it, out of his large bag that is hung around his waist. Rakku: A mask? What about it? Marcus: You see…ever since you told me about that…. Marcus: Cat Maid rumor…. (Marcus clenching his fist as he speaks with a displeased tone) Marcus: I made this mask as a joke…and the bet is…whoever loses this fight would have to wear this foooorrr…….24 HOURS!!!! Arilius, Sharon, and Shango: GASP!!!! (All of them are really shocked) ''DA DUN DUN DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN (Music to express tension while scenes swift from one face of character to another to along with rhythm of the sound…then to a fish jumping out of the water)'' Rakku: Wahahahaha! That’s all? Just wearing a mask?!! Is that supposed to be what the loser supposed to do? Come on!....It’s not that bad! (Rakku scoffs at Marcus’s idea) Marcus: Oh! You have no idea! (Marcus with a devious grin) Sharon: I will felt completely sorry for the person who has to wear that…..except if it’s Marcus!!!! (Sharon intending for Marcus to hear her) Scene swifts from Sharon to Marcus Marcus: No, it won’t! (Marcus yelling with an angry big mouth anime expression) Scene swifts to a close-up of Sharon’s face chuckling with bad intentions ''Sharon thinking: I don’t really care who wins but if Marcus loses, which means Rakku would take my sweet sweet SWEET REVENGE FOR ME!!! For all the evil pranks, Marcus pulled on me!!! Kiyayayaya!....Wait, I still didn’t get to fight him!'' Rakku: If you insist on this ridiculous idea so much!!! Fiiiinnnneeee….I also accept the bet…if…. Marcus: If?...... Rakku: The winner also gets to turn in the loser to the Marines on this island. Marcus: What? Are you joking with me? Why would I agree to that? Rakku: What? I’m broke and I need money to get a ship! My! You really weren’t listening me earlier, weren’t you? Marcus: Sorry but I have no intention of being imprisoned by the Marines! Rakku: What? You think you’re not strong enough to escape from the small Marine base on this island by yourself? Or do you like me to lend you a hand? Marcus: No, thank you. I can do it myself. I can escape from the Marines any day!…so a small marine base, eh? I remember seeing that on the map. Rakku: So do you accept? Marcus: Depends….how high is your bounty? Rakku: Hmmmm, I think it’s about 177,000,000 now. I think it was because...blah blah. Marcus and the others seems a little shocked by his bounty. '''Shango: That high? '''Sharon: ''Hmmmm… ''Marcus thinking: Whoa! That’s 62,000,000 higher than my bounty! What in the world did he do to get that high of a bounty?! Do I even stand a chance?....Remember, Marcus! The bounty only determines the level of threat that the criminal is perceived to the World Government, not their actual level of strength! I can outsmart him if I can’t defeat him with strength alone! Rakku: '''So….is it yes or no? '''Marcus: I agree! If I defeat you! My bounty will go up! Rakku: All right, then! Shall we begin?! Marcus: So do we use a countdown or some kind of signal like a leaf falling? Rakku: Oo! I like the leaf idea! I always wanted to do that! (Rakku’s eyes turn into star shinning from excitement of the idea) Marcus: Okay! Then…''(Marcus notices that the winds are just recently blowing and he looked for a leaf about to fall and points to it after searching)'' Marcus: See that leaf on that jade lime tree over there? It’s about to fall off the tree from the wind! Rakku: Wind? Oh, I haven’t noticed because of the excitement! Perfect… (Rakku grins with his teeth showing) Marcus thinking:' What he said about the wind.... I guess he like wind unless….it’s linked to his powers! Does he have a Devil Fruit ability? '''Marcus: Shango! Here! Hold on to this maid cat mask until it’s over ''(Marcus throws the mask to Shango) Shango: Okay! (Shango catches it with ease) Rakku and Marcus stare other down as they wait for the leaf to be blown off the jade lime tree. As they wait for the leaf, Arilius flies off to get a safer spot as he knows that he would be in Marcus's way in the battle. He lands on Shango’s head since it has more space than Sharon’s head and knows that Sharon would try to chase him off anyway. As the jade leaf is blown off, Rakku and Marcus squeeze their hand tighter as they wait for the leaf to fall to the ground. Seconds goes by as the leaf slowly descends to the ground. When it almost did… Sharon: Hold on! Fight me first!!! I haven’t settled our fight earlier! Sharon charges towards Rakku as her outburst captures both Marcus’s and Rakku’s attention. Marcus: Sharon! Can’t you do that after we fight?! You just ruined a dramatic moment! Rakku: Yeah! If we have readers looking at this, they would be very pissed! Sharon: It won’t be fun to fight him if he’s exhausted! I like to fight him in his full strength! Just think of this as a way to test his strength! If he can’t even defeat me!, THEN HE ISN’T WORTH YOUR TIME!!!! (Sharon getting closer to Rakku) Shango: Still, you’re being rude! Sharon: I don’t care! Shango! I just want to kick his ass! (Sharon is within range to kick Rakku) Arilius: Dumbass! Rakku: Sigh! You just ruin a perfectly good moment here. I just want to fight Marcus.(Rakku emits a white fan-shaped air out of his mouth to indicate disappointment) Sharon: Say your prayers! Take this! Ultimate Destruction! (Sharon imbued her leg with Busoshoku Haki as she launches a kick towards Rakku’s chest) Rakku'': ''Haki? Marcus thinking: Did he just said Haki? How did he? Don't tell me...OH NO! Marcus: Sharon! NO! GET BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. HE HAS HAKI TO- Before Marcus could finish his sentence, there is a close-up of Sharon about to kick Rakku in the head then to a close up of Rakku’s serious face. Rakku: Sleep! A burst of invisible energy seems to radiate out from Guddo Rakku’s body to only Sharon. Sharon stops moving and is slowly falling on her knees while she foams from her mouth as she became unconscious from the blast. Marcus: '''What the? '''Shango and Arilius: Huh? Marcus: Sharon! SHARON!!!! What happen to you?!!!! (Marcus rushes towards Sharon) Rakku: Wait! Stay right there! (Rakku is standing on the same spot as he was before) Marcus: Huh? Why?! What did you do to her?!!! Shango: She’s not dead, is she?!! Arilius: Dead! Dead! (Arilius hops repeatedly on Shango’s head) Rakku: You don’t know? I thought you would know since she is one of your crewmates! I know she tried to use Haki on me! Marcus: What? So you know about Haki, huh? I guess it isn't a small world after all. Rakku: So you really don’t know?....At this rate, you won’t be able to enter the New World alive! Marcus: New World?....What’s the New World? Rakku: You will know as you journey on in the Grand Line. There are things about this world that you still don’t know about yet. And it would be very dangerous for you as a pirate…no, as a captain! To still be blind to one of the many things that is vital to survive in this cruel world….like Haki!! Marcus: I already know all about it! Sharon taught me how to use it! Rakku: Sure!....only about Busoshoku Haki! Which is only one of the types of Haki! Marcus: One type?! There are others?! Rakku: Yup…I just used the other type on her, Haoshoku Haki! Marcus: Haoshoku Haki? Rakku: Not sure that you can use it but….you are sure lucky to have met me today before it’s too late. Marcus:….Can you tell me more about Haki? Rakku: No, I can do better than that! I’ll show it to you!....Hmmm, your cook is still on her knees…she’s quite strong but will eventually collapse.'' (Rakku step away sideways from Sharon as he still facing Marcus.)'' Rakku: Don’t worry about her!. Sharon is completely fine. She’s just unconscious and it will only last about up to 5 minutes. Marcus: Thank you! And you gotta show me how to do that whenever she gets in a rampage like she did earlier….and it would make easier for me to pull pranks on her. (Marcus speaking as he turns his head to face Rakku as Rakku is moving) Rakku: Maybe…if you have a strong enough will and I don’t advise using it for that kind of stuff. Marcus: Well, couldn’t hurt to ask. (Marcus steps back to grab his sword, Sciopero Alato.) Rakku finally stops moving Rakku: Hey, How about we use her as a signal to start the fight? Marcus: You mean instead of a leaf, we use her falling to the ground as a signal? Rakku: Yup! Marcus: I mean no disrespect to her but she did deserve it for barging in earlier….If only I have a device to take a picture of her face now. It would be so devious to use it for my next prank but oh well…. (Marcus looks a little depressed as he said the last sentence) Rakku: Hey! She’s about to fall! Sharon head is about to land the soft jade green and time seems to slow as they stare down to each other just like last time. Marcus: Let’s do this! As Sharon’s head is about to land, Rakku and Marcus squeeze their hand tighter. It felt like minutes as seconds went by as they feel the tension of the beginning of the fight of epic proportions that is about to come. Shango and Arilius watch in anticipation as they are finally going to watch two swordsman about to clash. Thump!' Sharon head lands on the jade grass lightly as she is still unconscious and yet still in fine condition. In mere milliseconds of hearing Sharon finally landing on the ground, both Guddo Rakku and Marcus Soarian draw their swords as they charge towards one another. When they are in close enough proximity of each other, each swordsman unleash a battle cry as they swing their swords towards their opponent. Rakku swings his black katana at Marcus while Marcus swings his double-edged sword at Rakku. Rakku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Marcus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! '''''KLIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! A small shockwave is discharged from the clash of their swords, which have caused the jade grass around the two combatants to behave like a ripple in a lake. Even though, the shockwaves do not damage anyone nearby, Shango and Arilius are being pressured by the invisible force and are bewildered by the intensity of level of the fight as the clash between the two swordsman go on. '' ''After the first clash, both of them take one step back and slash at other again from different angles as they take turns to attack and block each other, causing a small shockwave from each clash. KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! KLING! '' Rakku attempts to cut Marcus’s left arm but Marcus’s blocks it with flat side of his sword. Marcus then pushed Rakku’s sword back and attempts to chop him from above but then Rakku pushes Marcus’s sword back by thrusting his sword onto the Sciopero Alato. Then Rakku tries to chop Marcus’s head instead. However, Marcus twists his sword to deflect Rakku’s to the side and move forward to stab Rakku in the chest. '' ''Rakku swings his sword down heavily to force Marcus’ sword to go down into the ground. Then Rakku turns his blade upside down to slash Marcus’s shoulder upwards. '' ''Marcus dodges the attack by leaning back towards the ground with his back facing the ground. Then he kicks his sword’s hilt to force it to come out of the ground and then does a back flip while grabbing the sword to slash Rakku while doing so. Rakku reacts by stepping back a little and deflecting Marcus’s attack by hitting the flat side of Marcus’s sword as Rakku slashed downward. Marcus then lands and charges towards Rakku who is in a ready position. Then they went into a high-speed sword fight where their swords are seen as silver and black blurs as they slash and counter each other’s attacks. As they continuously try to cut another and deflect each other’s attacks, they analyze each other’s strengths, weapons, and skills. ''Marcus thinking:' Geez, despite his sword is about the same size as mine, it felt unusually dense!!! And to make it worse, his heavy swings are hard to parry! He’s blocking all my attacks with barely any movement at all!! What kind of monster is he?! ''Rakku thinking: Hmmm, not bad! His attacks are quite good! But he still has ways to go…I think I have to step it up a notch.'' Rakku starts to exert more power in his attacks and starts to push Marcus back. ''Marcus thinking: What? His blows are getting heavier? Was he just testing me? Damn! I guess I have to use my devil fruit ability after all! I have to pull back for now!'' Rakku: What’s wrong?! Show me your other 999 swords style, 1000 Forms Marcus Soarian!!! ''Marcus thinking: Huh? 999 sword styles? So he doesn’t know why I’m called 1000 forms…hehe…I guess I’ll show him why!!! I need to get some distance!'' Marcus decides to end the parry by pushing Rakku back with his all of strength and suddenly disappears. Rakku: What the? Marcus: Whew! Got away! (Marcus is a bit far away from the spot that he was at before) Rakku: From who? (Rakku shows up right behind him) Marcus: What? He caught up with me? (Marcus turns around as he reacts to Rakku’s sudden appearance) Rakku: RYU TSUMEEEE!!!!!* (Rakku swings his sword down with high speed towards Marcus) *Ryu Tsume: Dragon Talon '''''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! Lot of dust in the air as the result of Rakku’s powerful blow towards Marcus who managed to dodge in time barely. As the dust dissipates, Marcus is seen breathing heavily as he is holding his sword, Sciopero Alato, with one hand and his other hand touching the ground as it looks like he is about to sit down but won’t. Then another shadow figure appears out of the dust cloud, which turns out to be Rakku holding his black katana with one hand, which is pointing the ground diagonally '' '''Rakku:' Well, well, impressive! You dodged that just in the nick of time! Marcus still breathing heavily: Thanks….I’m surprised by the massive amount of power you had in that technique. Marcus glances at the impact left by Rakku’s Ryu Tsume on the ground as if a dragon swipe at the earth with one of its talons, which caused a lot of dirt to be all over nearby, and some of it was on Marcus. Rakku: So you think you got it in you to keep going? Marcus stop breathing heavily and take a deep breath and then exhale to relax. Marcus: Of course! I’m glad I met a strong person like you! It means that when I overcome you, I can become much stronger! (Marcus stands up as he wiping off dirt from his clothes) Rakku: Good, I like your spirit! But..you had better have something to back up your words or else.. This fight will end too quickly!!!! (Rakku hold his sword with both of his hands as the blade is diagonally pointing to the ground.) Marcus: 'Don’t worry. This fight is not over by a long run! ''(Marcus reaches into his bag to pick up a yellow mask with a unique design (It has large intimidating eyes and a mane etched into it) and slowly moves it towards his head. Rakku notices Marcus getting a mask from his bag. '''Rakku: Hmmmm, what are you up to with that mask Marcus: Don't worry about it! I'm just going to show you something.... interesting! Scene switches''' to the observers'' Shango: '''So he’s finally going to use it? '''Arilius: YAY! (Arilius flaps his wings in excitement) Sharon wakes up: Huh? What happened? (Sharon with a sleepy face with drool hanging from her mouth) ''Scene switches back'' Rakku: Another mask? What’s that going to do? A vizard or something? Marcus: Clever, so you knew about that obscure word? The definition of vizard is a mask for protection or disguise but…. this mask is for neither. '' (He moves it closer it to his face)'' Rakku: Really? I just read about that in a manga. It's supposed to cause a drastic increase in speed and power to the wearer or something like that... Marcus: Is that so? Then let me you how TRUE THAT IS!!!!! (He is about to put the mask on his face) Marcus: I may not defeat you in just swordsmanship!!! But this!! THIS WILL LEAD ME TO VICTORY!!!!!! (Marcus puts on his mask and his mask glows white) Rakku: What the? What is this I don’t even?! The mask emitted a lot of white light, which engulfs Marcus. And then a large shadowed figure emerges from the overwhelming white glow. ????: '''''ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! ????: TIME FOR ROUND 2!!!!!!! Rakku: SUGOI! WAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW INTERESTING!!! THIS REALLY IS MY LUCKY DAY!!!! (Rakku laughs insanely with a big grin on his face) To be continued. Previous: Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 1 ''Next: ''Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 3 Category:Stories Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Collaboration Category:Chopper Fan